The invention relates to a connecting node for fixing a mounting rail in abutting relationship to another mounting rail.
Mounting rails are known per se. They are usually in the form of rectangular hollow profiles having a continuous longitudinal slit on one side and often a row of holes on an opposite side. The mounting rails are firmly screwed, for example, to a ceiling, parallel to and spaced from one another, so that pipes, cables or the like running transversely to the mounting rails can be fixed in a simple manner to the mounting rails, and hence to the ceiling.
A connecting node of the kind described in the preamble for fixing mounting rails is known from DE 100 00 092 A1. The connecting node comprises as connecting device U-shaped holders, into which mounting rails can be inserted and connected to other mounting rails in abutting relationship by way of a connecting device. The connecting device consists of a U-shaped member, which engages behind undercuts arranged on the holders and permits the mounting rail to be fixed in the holder by way of a screwed connection. Laying and fixing of the mounting rails with the known connecting node requires two fitters, since until the U-shaped member is secured by screws, the connecting node offers no hold for the mounting rail to be mounted on the connecting node in abutting relationship. Furthermore, a very complicated connecting device with undercuts on the holder and a U-shaped member engaging behind the undercuts is required for fixing.